the good, the bad, the spins, and the wins
by deathbringer333
Summary: a collection of LoL champs as they do there own thing until a unknown enemy threatens them all
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

It was a bright and sunny day in Valoran, all was calm at the Institute of War as Champions were finishing there last games for the next months vacations time off, that all champions were force to do and all matches would be suspended. as many champions were waking up to there first day off of the month Talon was busy searching the halls for her. Talon was a Noxus assassin and had spent his morning getting ready for his morning when he remembered the night before, were they all had celebrated the vacation form the IOW by drinking it up at Gragas bar the "till drunken dawn" and they all had had a great night till he had seen her. Talon had turned around to get more beer when his eyes landed on a young girl who had bumped into him and had fallen over, now getting up with the help of her bird Valor, Quinn got up and dusted herself off before apologizing to the man when she noticed him and they just stood there staring at each other for a few moments till Quinn blushed wildly at him and he blushed at her a little.

"oh... hey there" Quinn said looking him up and down

"um uh... hi... nice bird" Talon pointed in as he looked her up and down

"oh yeah this is Valor" she said showing him the bird who turned his head at the Noxusian

"Hi Valor, would you happen to know this pretty girls name?" He said teasing at her, to which she blushed wildly again

"*Valor squawked and Quinn while blushing acted to talk like Valor* Oh I would have to say this is my best friend Quinn" She said and looked down at her feet a little

"oh why thank you Valor, Nice to meet you Quinn" He said as he took her hand and kissed it, making her blush turn bright red to his amusement

"oh *giggles* why who would you be then?" she said as she held her hand and blushed

"I would have to be Talon, at your service my beautiful" he said as he dropped his hood and smirked at her blush, to her to notice and try to hid it only making it bigger

"oh why thank you kind Talon, its very nice to meet you too" she said as she marveled at his face and how hansom he was to her and dashing it made her heart skip a beat

"oh the pleasure is all mine for I have yet to meet someone so perfect as you" He said as he walked over to the counter with her and bought them drinks

"oh you know how to perk a girls interests" she said smiling at him as they drank, he finished first as she followed, pleased with the drink they continued through the night till they were heavily drunk and she had invited him to her room

"its this way *giggles* you are really hansom-oh did I say that out loud? oops Valor I think he's gonna find out *giggles some more" and opens the door to the drunken Talon who follows and sits down on the on the couch

"oh this is a nice room for such a beautiful girl" Talon spit out as he sat down and looked at Quinn as she sat next to him and Valor sat on his perch

"oh you, if you keep talking to me like this i'm gonna he to do something about it" She said blushing and coming closer to his face

"maybe *chuckles* you will have too..." He said as he brought his head closer to her's there faces mere inches away from each other, she could smell his manly beer fill breath and he could smell her lavender scent and he wanted it, they both slowly closed there eyes and leaned in to the soon-to-be kiss when the door opened just before they could touch lips.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, sorry dear but hes coming with me he cant be here kissing with you right now" Kat said as she pulled the drunken form of her "brother" and pulled him out of the room with a gruff from both of them

"but shes so beautiful" Talon protested as he was pulled away from the irresistible kiss with Quinn and dragged to his room where Kat smacked the sense into him and put him in his bed

"Talon she's a Demacian, you cant go around fucking them! Swain would kill you" She told him

"owwww why did you hit me? *sigh* ok ok sorry just a bit drunk" Talon said as he laid down and pulled the covers over him, and Kat said good night and left

* * *

As Talon ended his flashback he stumbled onto her in the park on a bench with Valor who looked at him be he shhh'd the bird and listened to the conversation:

"oh Valor... do you think I will see him again?" Quinn asked the bird who squawked a yes to her and nuzzled her

"but,... didn't Katarina say he was a Noxusian assassin?... I can't go and fool around with him" she said in a sad voice, knowing that she could never be with him

"squawk"

"yeah your right we should get going" Quinn said too the bird as she got up and turned to a nearby door just missing Talon as she exited

Talon then sat down on the bench she had been sitting on and just looked around as he thought:

"*sigh* what am I gonna do..." he said as he sat back and thought some more about this girl he was starting to have feelings for

* * *

_In another part of the IOW we see Kat wandering around on her way to the Cafe, with a searching look on her face. Kat had woken up extra early to go watch the sunrise -a rare sight in her home Noxus- She had gone outside and watched with a calm face and peace for once, until she heard a girl coming when she left, just on her way out she saw it was Quinn with Talon in hot pursuit. Kat laughed to herself knowing where this was going and continued to get some breakfast in the Cafe._

* * *

Kat Walked into the Cafe to be bombarded by the smells of Morgana's bakery (co-owned by Pantheon) pastries and other precious food stuffs, which she surrendered her nose and moved to devour more then Cho'Gath (who was in there too feeding Malzahars 3 voidlings).

"Morning Morgana, Morning Pantheon" Kat said as she came to the counter to order some snacks

"Morning deary *smiles* how is your morning Kat'sy" Morgana said as she come to take her order

"Morning Mr. Spin Queen *smiles under his helmet* I baked this just for you, its on the house" Pantheon said as he handed her a cinnamon cake he had just baked, and glazed with frosting just like she liked

"Oh you *laughs and takes the cake gladly licking her lips* if this tastes anything like it looks i may need a doctor!" Kat joked with them

"oh and my day is nice so far, what about you two love birds-" Kat teased but got cut off by Pantheon and Morgana

"-Oh whoa what huh I cant hear you sorry-" Pantheon cut in as he put the closed sign up and Morgana rolled her eyes

"don't listen to him he just doesn't want to admit it yet" Morgana said to her quietly while Pantheon strolled away from the conversation

"*laughs a little* good luck with him Morgana, your gonna need it" Kat said as he and Morgana sat down at a nearby table and started to eat

"you can say that again, but what about you darling how is your 'personal life' going *wink wink*" Morgana said with a grin, already knowing about her small crush on a special spin captain

"oh stop it, you know as much as I do *laughs* about my *clears her throat and whispers* crush"

"Well honey you got to talk to him eventually, maybe he likes you too! You'll never know till you ask" Morgana pressured

"well that's all well and good but, I have better things to do then to be shut down... again" Kat said as she finished a bagel she had ordered

"ok fine be like that but don't complain to me about being lonely!" Morgana taunted, which Kat laughed and finished her drink as 'he' came into the Cafe.

The doors opened to welcome everyone's favorite murder-merry-go-round who was in his usual everyday attire of a tee and cargo pants with everyday class shoes and had just woken up a mere 40 mins ago to get ready for a whole lot of nothing today since he wasn't available to be used for the next week do to some bugs (voidlings). When he walked into the Cafe he saw that it was surprisingly empty and only had a few champs inside, Fiddlesticks, Nocturne, Thresh, and Shaco were off in the far corner of the room chatting about how they loved killing Teemo and such. Lux and Ez were off in the other corner talking about light and caves and how they loved each other which Garen loathed. Miss Fortune and Gangplank were to the left side chatting about treasure and loot and how OP his Parly is, and then in the middle was Kat and Morgana chatting as they normally did this time of morning about what he couldn't overhear. Garen hadn't admitted it yet even to himself but he was starting to take a liking to Kat after a match they had together when she had dragged him to safety so he could regain his HP while she was bleeding out from Darius's ax. As they recovered before they recalled to base they had chatted about how they normally were pitted against each other and were a near match.

"you know for such a unstoppable tank murder machine you nearly fall off to me *laughs a little at her joke*" Kat said with a grin as she turned on her side so she could look to Garen who was also propped up against a tree with her, he looked over to her and smiled lightly

"and for such a small glass cannon you don't do much damage to me *chuckles to his joke as well and looks up at the sky* don't you think our team will be wondering where we are?" Garen asked

"no I told them we were off killing blue, they wont be worried... we can take as long as we want" Kat said seductively with a grin so big it touched her scar

"*raises eyebrow* what are you getting at?" Garen asked as he slowly started to think about what she had said but shook it off and continued: "we got to get going back to base, you coming?"

"yeah... uh ok... lets get back to base" Kat had finished as they teleported back, for the rest of the game she didn't talk to anyone and left extra early when it was over before Garen could ask if she was ok. Kat had "ran" back to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night as she sat in there and mentally beat herself up for thinking that she could just say that, since that match they hadn't said a word to each other.

[back to reality]

Garen snapped out of the flashback as he got his food carefully watching her over his back form the corner of his eyes, when he had gotten all of his food he sat down at a table near to them and ate in silence untill Kat got up and walked over to him. She sat down without a word and crossed her arms on the table to rest her head on as she waited for him to talk.

"..."

"well hello Kat, how is your morning?" Garen asked finally after a min of silence, which Kat sat up with a smile

"oh good good, what about you Garen" Kat said with a smile (not a common thing) which Garen smiled back, he rarely ever saw he smile and she had such a nice smile with the dimples and her scar

"oh mines been calm so far, I have nothing to do for this week since those 'bugs' with the head of IOW" Garen said now putting his food down and crossing his arms too and looking back at Kat, now noticing her attire: a crimson undershirt with a black Noxus blouse that was unbuttoned, she had he hair as she normally did out across her back, she had on tan cargo pants on with red sneakers on her feet. Garen subconsciously looking her up and down, he had always thought that she was a attractive girl-even tho she was part of his sworn enemy- but, as part of the league it was encouraged that all treat the others as equals or just put on a nice face ether worked as long as no fights happened.

"oh that's awesome, so do I! maybe we can I don't know... maybe... like... get together at some point to... you know like hang out" Kat studded as she spoke, which got a chuckle from Garen for her trying to ask him out

"like a date?" Garen said bluntly now enjoying her shocked face as she tried to hide her blush

"what?!, no no... I mean yes but... in a... friendly kinda way but if... you don't want to that's completely ok" Kat said still blushing when Garen started to laugh loudly

"... oh ok yeah it was just me joking you know-" Kat said slowly in a small tone until Garen stopped and stopped her

"oh no no no, *laughs* I'd love to hang out with you, maybe get to know each other a little... hmm... why don't you meet me at the gym we can spare and talk" Garen said with a smile, now eating up her blush as she thought about the sight of him in the gym

"yeah... yeah! meet you there later today" Kat said with a huge smile that Garen couldn't resist but smile too, then she got up and waved goodbye to him and went over to Morgana to quietly scream "YES!" and leave. Garen finished his food and went out to roam the halls before his "date" with Kat in the gym as he pasted by Veigar and Lulu as they went in for breakfast, Veigar with his normally look of annoyance and Lulu's playful spirit as they left his sight.

"come on! hurry up Veigar I dont' want all the treats to be gone" Lulu said as she dragged Veigar by the sleeve who just sighed and walked along with her

"ok ok Lulu, the foods still gonna be there when we get there" Veigar said as he walked a little fast to keep up with her ad Pix

"there we go! now your moving" Lulu taunted as Veigar just followed without a complaint

"there see all sorts of food, now hurry up I have other things to do then sit around and eat with you" Veigar said rudely, even tho they had agreed to be friends Veigar was still Veigar and Lulu was just a little to hyper for him to deal with even if he was slowly getting attached to her

"horray! Do you want some pastries Veigar?" Lulu said as she bought 3 cinnamon cupcakes and tried to give one to Veigar as he sat down

"meh isn't it a little early for cupcakes?" Veigar said as he took the cupcake and opened the bottom to take a bite

"never! sugar is amazing!" Lulu yelled out with excitement which proved Veigar's point but he kept eating his cupcake

"well... thank you for the cupcake Lulu" Veigar said still working on his "thank you's" that Lulu was trying to teach him

"good you are learning! for that you get a treat!" Lulu said scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder which he just accepted

"oh really? whats my treat" Veigar asked somewhat interested

"to hang out with me all day!" Lulu said with excitement as she hugged him, avoiding his spikes

"... we do that anyways" Veigar responded with a frown

"ok well what do you want then? Lulu asked looking up at him with a smile

"hmm..., to not have to be nice" Veigar said

"real funny Veigar, but what do you really want! and not world domination" Lulu added as she nibbled on her cupcake and rested her head on Veigar

"I don't know... how about some chocolate" Veigar said just so he didn't have to think

"ok! one sec- ... -ok here you go wizard" Lulu taunted with a smirk as she handed him a Hersey bar

"HEY! I am evil-stop laughing!" Veigar said as Lulu laughed at his famous line

"not with me around" Lulu said as she pulled him into a tighter hug to his annoyance

"gurrrrrrrr" Veigar sounded out as he finished his cupcake, Lulu just blushed to his "gurrr" and hugged harder. She loved his sounds he made when she was around him, they finished their food and stood up to go. Veigar went to meet up with Noc, Shaco, Fiddle, and Thresh while Lulu and Pix went to go run around the park and burn their energy

* * *

thats the end to Chapter 1, I will continue if i get positive comments and if you all like, and hopefully update every week, this is my first fanfic so any advice will help thank you and remember: LoL logic #23- ninja's work better alone then in a team of ninja's

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you all for the surprising amount of views and such, I honestly thought I wouldn't get such a uproar about my little collection of stories in one. some notes about the story: I will update when I can (hopefully about 1 chapter a week), the stories rating (M at the moment) is there for the later chapters as it progresses but for now don't expect to see much other then swearing and rage and very little lemon (sorry it will come), and again any tips on what i can do and/or ideas for what you guys want just message me or put it on the reviews anything helps

Thanks now for the main scene

* * *

In the IOW's halls you could find no other then your lovable Demician ranger with her best friend Valor, who was hopping (I have no idea what it would look like for Valor to walk) in front of her as they walked to Quinn's room.

"you know Valor we never go out and do stuff, maybe we should go to the beach" Quinn said to her bird who chirped in agreement

"but that wouldn't be too fun without others... hmm" Quinn added as Valor continued to their room

"what if we see if we can arrange a group party!" Quinn burst out to some of the rooms disappointment and Valor chirped in agreement again

"its settled then! after a shower we will head to Caitlyn to see if we can, she'll love to come!" Quinn said as she scooped up Valor into a hug and sprinted to her room. Valor just going with it as he always did for this girl, when she got inside she put Valor on his stand in front of the TV and turned it on for him. Valor started flipping through channels until he hit the Animal planet and watched about some eagles eating worms (you know the usual). Quinn closed the bathroom door and undressed, took a look into the mirror to complain a little about her appearance naked and turned on the bath to get in- little did she know Talon had sucked up the courage to go to her room and was knocking. Talon quickly turned off the TV to hide his show and turned to the door, which on the other side Talon was having a moment about what he was doing.

"maybe I shouldn't? but I got to face her at some point I mean what if she likes me still! well here goes nothing-knock knock knock-" Talon said before knocking on the door to hear no response, guessing she didn't know who was there he continued:

"uh... hiya Quinn its me, Talon... you know that guy form last night. I uh... just wanted to apologize for how I was and being so drunk-" Talon said through the door to who he guessed was Quinn when Valor had gotten up off his stand and went to open the door (Quinn had taught him how to use everything in the room), Talon opened it mid sentence and chirped hello to Talon.

"oh hi Valor, I was just here for Quinn to talk" Talon said as he chilled down a little

*chirping a "oh really? no intentions to hurt her?"* Valor chimed in questioningly to the Noxusian

"hey hey hey, first off I'm not all bad! maybe I can be a good guy" Talon said with a glare

*chirping a "uh huh... I believe you too"* Valor chimed

"well come on give me a chance wont you I did come here to apologize" Talon put in not realizing he was having a argument with a bird

*chirping a "ok maybe you are right fair enough but, if you try anything to my Quinn I will unman you!"* Valor said with a bird's best death stare

"*gulp* ok ok I wont and I wouldn't I swear, speaking of which were is she?-" Talon said as the bathroom door opened to a naked Quinn wondering what all the commotion was, Talon dropped his jaw as he had a perfect view of her perfectly toned body: he dark hair falling over her shoulders barely covering her firm perky breast, he tan toned legs trembling as she saw him, her frail looking arms trying to cover her blossom and breast the best she could, and her toned fit stomach! Talon was awe struck by her form, he had never been around any girls much as a child being the protector of Kat and Cassi and was sworn to NEVER touch them (which for the first few years he was scared to even shake hands) for there father had warned he would brutishly murder him. Quinn who stopped in her tracks as she saw Talon there with his jaw dropping and a bloody nose staring tried her best to cover her body up form his view. Next to him was Valor who turned around to see Quinn desperately cover herself and hide back in the bathroom with a shout:

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AH OMG GET OUT I'M NAKED! WHAT THE HELL VALOR!?" Quinn said as she hid behind the bathroom door and saw Talons shocked face go blank as he fell over and passed out with a small puddle of blood from his nose. Quinn quickly grabbed a towel and ran over to him to bring him in and close the door, which she then laid him down on the couch and plugged his nose before getting dressed. Talon later woke up on the couch and looked around the room, the TV was on to some random channel, the lights were on and the kitchen light was on with the sounds of rumbles inside, Valor was perched on his post over looking Talon. Quinn was in the kitchen throwing away the rag she used to clean up the blood, and headed back to the couch with some popcorn thinking Talon was still asleep.

"ugh what... were am I?" Talon said as he sat up and looked over to Valor when Quinn came around to sit down next to him

"oh good your alive! *giggles* what were you doing at my door?" Quinn said with a small blush remembering that he had seen all of her just a few hours before

"oh um uh... hi Quinn, I was here to say sorry for last night and the getting you drunk and all. Valor opened the door and was talking to me when you uh... walked out" Talon said now blushing hard at the memory of her

"oh ok sorry about that *laughs a little and crosses her arms shyly* and sorry for being naked, I gave you a bloody nose" Quinn said with a giggle that he had passed out so easy

"oh no sorry for ... the uh... me coming when I did... uh... I... um you... look very nice" Talon blurted out as he saw what she had changed into: a long sleeve blue shit with skinny jeans, with bare feet, he couldn't look away from her she was beautiful

"oh *giggles warmly* why thank you but it's nothing special just the first thing I could find" Quinn said as she looked at her clothing

"no problem its really nice... and cute" Talon said nervously, he never was one to be timid but he really had no idea what to do around girls

"oh thanks *smiles at him* you look pretty nice for a guy who passed out on my floor too" Quinn joked at him as she poked at him gently, Talon laughed at this and Valor chirped in agreement

"so thanks again for like not leaving me to lay there on the floor, your couch is really comfy" Talon said

"oh yeah its pretty nice nothing too nice tho" Quinn said as she looked up and down at Talon who was just a foot away on the couch, he had his normal hood on without the blades and his normal attire

"*laughs at her modesty about furniture* I like what you did with the place its... very cozy feeling" Talon said as he laid his eyes on Quinn again

"yeah... its nice" Quinn said still staring at him as he stared back, they slowly inched closer to each other never averting there gaze. Valor shut off the TV and fled the room to give them some space as they just stared at each other with a smile, then Quinn slowly moved in closer and Talon followed suit until they could smell each other's scent: Quinn's lavender fresh hair and Talon's musky old spice like smell. They inched in closer going for the kill, Talon put his hand on her cheek and Quinn grabbing his chest as they went in with just a millimeter away from kissing-from kissing what they wanted so bad

* * *

and thats the end of Chapter 2 folks! lol how you all like this cliffhanger? next chapter we get to Kat and Garen's "date" and then i plan for chapter 4 to be on Veigar and lulu a little then we will come back to everyone's fav pairing! thanks for reading and any advice or ideas are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

* * *

Thanks again all :D you made my day! along with me finally trying top lane snowball Cho'gath :3 so now I can actually use my battlecast skin! btw if any of you guys want to play a game with me some time I'm "deathbringer333" on the north america server, I play mostly teemo/cho/darius/garen/jax :D hit me up I love troll'gath

* * *

In the west wing of the IOW more commonly know as the Noxus wing, at room 232, a emotionless/dark hearted/mass murdering/3 time NBA all-star Darius rustles from his sleep. Darius had for once not slept in but woke up early, it was 6 am and the sun had just risen over the mountains that looked out from his window. Darius woke up with a odd feeling this day, not his normal black hearted hatred he normaly had, but a strange sense of pleasure-in the sense he was for once ... happy- that he woke up with something he had never done before. He woke with a smile, a real non forced smile! Darius got up off the bed and made it, then headed to the shower to get ready. After he got dressed in his armor (cant leave home without it!) and grabbed his trusty ax to equip to his back to embark on his sudden sense of happiness and what a odd day it would end out being. Darius headed to the cafe to grab a bagel and headed out to the park to eat in peace, not paying attention to Quinn on a bench a little bit away or Kat in the cafe.

"ah *taking a bite of the bagel* not bad, guess pantheon knows how to make food! ha baker" Darius joked to himself as Fiora-dressed in her armor-came out to the park too with a coffee and bagel but, there were no unoccupied benches or free room except for Darius's bench... which no one tried to go near him normally but there Fiora being her went for the chance anyways.

"good morning Darius, do you mind if I sit here with you?" Fiora said noticing his ax by his side ready to dunk "lika-boss", Darius looked around to see there wasn't a spot empty ether-to his displeasure-but gave it a "meh" and scooted over a bit

"oh thanks Darius" Fiora said surprised he didn't like... kill her, which in the IOW was very common *cough cough Veigar Cough Cough*

"no problem with you yet and you were very good that last match" Darius said taking another bit of his bagel

"no no you were the one carrying us all, thank you" Fiora said back remembering there stats: Darius-16/3/7 Fiora-8/5/18 in a 39 to 33 game

"if you say so, I just wanted to kill Garen (who btw had 5/11/4)" Darius said back to her

"*laughs a little about how Garen was Nerfed so bad by him* you know me and you make a good team duo top" Fiora said putting a smile in which for some reason somewhere deep inside Darius's dark heart he felt something stir something he had never felt for someone else: he was proud of another person (thought I was gonna go all DariusxFiora! we will see)

"*laughs with a smile* yeah true to that, we do make a good team" Darius said with a grin now imagining all the kills on top lane, now not paying attention to her Fiora was shocked he had complemented her

"wait what? you agree? ... but..." Fiora said as he snapped back into it

"yeah! the kills on top lane would be.. would be... OVER 9000!" Darius as he stood up with a gleam in his eye, startling Fiora shitless

"oh god... you have a powerful voice" Fiora said now with ringing in her ears

"why thank you, I feel like I take after my father on that" Darius said standing and throwing away the wrapper to his bagel Fiora now standing up as well with a: ',:/ face

"hmm, you know what I say we train together and become even better!" Darius said shaking Fiora's hand in agreement before she knew what she agreed to and booked it for Swain to explain his new battle plan to kill Garen and Jayce leaving a stooped Fiora

"I don't even know..." Fiora said walking to her room to call her parents about there meeting on Wednesday leaving the park behind unaware of a 'Mr. Superman' walking nearby to her unseen. None other then Jayce himself in his normal jacket and hammer on his back, who was eyeing Fiora's behind up and down thinking to himself if he could ever get her. First being so mysterious and now with hanging with Darius of all people, that rat bastard, stealing his Fi!

"I will make you mine one day Fi, my love" Jayce said in the most stalker-ish/creepy way, then going back to his room to fantasize about her accent. when little did he know that a special storm goddess was watching him as well, Janna who loved him ever since middleschool.

"oh my superman, come back to me!" Janna said to herself remembering when he had been young school friends, she fell for the overly confident hammer-man like a rock. Another figure loomed in the distance with a head the size of a car, Herm had a crush for the goddess from Pitover as well! They had gone to engineering school together after Jayce left for the future saving thing he does.

"oh my wrench wielding love come to me!" Herm said as he ran after her as well only to be followed by a hulking steam golem and his 2 turrets, Blitz loved his 'dad' Herm so much, he couldn't lose him to some tramp goddess bitch who likes winds and long walks on the beach! never!

* * *

and so out new group of misfits are in a odd situation huh? ether way, still a better love story then twilight XD (no offense) any who back to the story with Kat and Garen!

* * *

[now 3pm]

In the gym section of the IOW, which was for the champions to get there strength up or in Syndra's case just throw lizards around. I had many gym like equipment with a champ here and there doing there activities: Blitz and Fizz were boxing on the boxing floor, Syndra was doing extreme heavy lifting (picking up your mom OH, jk she was picking up a fed as hell gentleman Cho'gath who was sipping tea in one claw and reading a book about how to server your Teemo for a dinner party. Shaco, Fiddle, and Noc were having a fearing contest against Graves as he dead lifted (who didn't care about there taunts), Shen and the ninja's were working on there "sprint-turn-face check bush-die from Garen/Cho/Thresh-lay down and cry" routine. Thresh was juggling 6 bloods in the corner laughing to himself about how GOD DAMN OP AS SHIT THRESH IS AS A ADC! *angerily fixes bowtie*, Draven was staring at himself in the mirror doing pick up lines which scared away riven from working out. Darius was boxing a boxing bag (if a boxing bag could box boxing!), and of in the center was Kat working out with dumbbells when she saw Garen enter the gym for there "date". Kat was in the nothing but her sweat pants and a sports bra, Garen had on shorts and a tank top, to her enjoyment to be able to see the jest of his chiseled chest.

"oh here you are" Garen said as he found Kat, and took his time coming over to her while looking her up and down, he liked what he saw

"same place I am every time I'm here" Kat said with a giggle, still not taking her eye's off of him with him vice versa

"so what are we gonna do?" Garen said as she stubbed her toe

"FUCK" Kat yelled at her foot while everyone gave a confused look at the conversation

"I'd love to" Garen said barely out loud

"sorry, wait what?" Kat said

"I said you shouldn't break those you may need them" Garen saved

"oh 'hahaha' very funny" Kat teased back then continued "well lets go spare"

"ok but don't think I will go easy on you cause your a girl- OW" Garen said as they started and she hit him in the face

"don't hold back girl" Kat teased

"oh so its like that huh?" Garen said as he swung a hit up and she hit him in the ribs, he then jabbed at her connecting with her side, followed by he sweeping his legs and standing on him to pin

"you give up? Kat said with a smirk

"no" Garen said with a smile and flipped her over to the ground and near round housed her in the face

"who's swinging high huh?" Kat said as she did a flip round house kick to his side and connected 3 jabs with a hook to his face

"me" Garen said as he faked a kick and hooked her in the face and uppercut her head followed by a round house and front flip kick she dodged only to be hooked again in the gut

"well you put up a good fight!" Kat said dodging his next hit and grabbed his arm to flip him to the air and uppercut him then slam him to the ground, only to be grabbed and dragged with him

"ow that actually hurt!" Garen teased and landed a straight jab to the chest blowing her back followed by her round housing him to the face with a back flip dodge and leap hit to his chest as well

"well look who's a tank?" Kat said landing another hit and then having him block her attacks and do a jumbing slam hit to her, which she took and then grabbed him to pin him to the floor

"well then" Garen said trying to break free of his pin and flipped her over so he had her pinned

"well do you surrender? Garen said as she kicked him off to try and land another hit when he round housed her back down

"this is just getting good tho" Kat teased again now hopeless in the pin, both of them were sweating from there sparring and they just huffed for air

"well are you gonna get off of me?" Kat said as he still was pinning her

"I don't know, this is just getting good!" Garen said with a smirk, which caused her to bite her lip, and try to wringle free to no avail

"oh no no you got to surrender first" Garen said with a big grin, he had her where he wanted her, he may win this match!

"oh..." Kat said now tilting her head sideways, she was getting kinda hot from this-having him pin her down like this. She bit her lip a little and then Garen got rid of the grin and gently grabbed her chin to look her in the eyes

"you are really cute like this-" Garen was saying when she flipped him and pinned for the match win

"-hey now that's mean" Garen said now a little upset

"all is fair in love and war baby" Kat taunted before getting up and pulling him up as well

"good match Garen" Kat finished when Ax came between them

"hey get away form her Demician scum!" Darius yelled in Garen's face as Kat took a step back

"hey we were just sparing Noxian fuck face" Garen added in while jabbing his finger into Darius's chest

"scurry weakling before I have to show you why I'm the 'Hand of Noxus'!" Darius jabbed back as the room got very quiet...

* * *

well that's the end of that for now, we will be back to see if Darius kills him after we get to Veigar and get back to out spicy moment with Quinn and Talon! Thanks for reading! any pairs you want to be special in this comment in the reviews I will see if I can fit them in :D


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

* * *

hiya all again thanks for reading it means a lot to me :D and sorry about the long wait, had some LoL to play with some new friends, and a really really cool friend on there too :3 shes pretty awesome and man does Nasus beat Darius XD but hey Teemo owns sej apparently

* * *

[in the northern hallways of the IOW]

Here we find everyone's favorite yordle duo, (well except Teemo and Tris but that's for later) Veigar had gone off to meet up with is "evil" "friends" as Lulu had gone off to capture derpy dragons and choke on cookies in the park as pix flew around screaming about aliens! (you know, the usual day at the IOW)

[with Veigar, Nocturne, Fiddlesticks, Shaco, Malzahar, and Zed]

"welcome back everyone! and all hail the League of Extraordinary Evil Tyrants or LEET!" Commanded Veigar as he raised his staff to his gang of misfits, they were in a special room given to them by the League to "host there parties"

"ALL HAIL 1337!" They said in unison

"good now how is our progress?" Veigar asked the gang, Fiddle and Shaco shrugged at each other while Noc floated there asking Zed about his dark portals, and finally there was Malzahar playfully holding one of his crabs as he fed him some meat that smelled of his Space aids

"guys... come on focus!" Veigar yelled out in his squeaky voice as he slammed a dark matter into the table they were all sitting around

"ok ok, sorry but... my crabs are so so... adorable!" Malzahar said hugging his crabs to their discomfort

"huh? oh hiya Veigar, uh lets see... well swain doesn't want to join us" Noc said

"dammit, well what about that Darius guy-" Veigar asked Noc as the door opened up to the Hand of Noxus

"-I'm not evil scumbag, and morning to you Noc" Darius boomed as he slammed the door behind him

"oh... your not?" Veigar said suppressing his urge to blast Darius

"... Veigar, hes just a Noxian... not a warlord" Malzahar cut in as he pet his crabs

"yeah you scumbag eggplant, what Malz-a-fuck said" Darius echo'd as he took a spare seat up to the table and sat down between Fiddle and Shaco giving a menacing grunt to them

"hey a little nicer around the crabs please, they need to grow up strong minded of this world unless you want more Cho'gaths and Kog'maws, Malzahar glared at Darius who mulled over the thought of more voidlings

"HEY! I'M NOT A FUCKING EGGPLANT YOU COCK SUCKING FUCK!" Veigar yelled at the top of his lungs as he sent a dark matter at Darius who grabbed Veigar with his ax and used him to shield the blast, throwing Veigars limp body to the floor after it

"don't... ever... fuck with me... you weakling" Darius spat at the body on the floor inside his crater, Veigar wasn't moving much but he was alive... just barely

"whoa Veigar are you ok?" Fiddle asked with a sneer

"no I'm not you useless fuck" Veigar said as he got up painfully, knowing all too well how powerful that was

"oh good your fine" fiddle as he went back to not caring about what Veigar was saying

"guys, guys, lets not fight please-" Nocturne tried before Veigar and Darius started their feud, but to no avail for Veigar had jumped to Darius's face and was attacking like crazy with his spikes before jumping off to the table to avoid the ax and cast his stun and lined up his combo destroying Darius nearly if he hadn't jumped at the last second

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Darius yelled as he lunged for Veigar who dodged barely and turned to have his ax just barely miss his throat, and then he swung again but Veigar blocked the best he could with his staff. Being crushed by the force of the hit when Darius did a spin to his face , Veigar dodged the blade but his handle hit him square in the face flinging him back a bit. Darius got up to charge Veigar into the wall more but Veigar got his stun off again in time and casted his blast for him as he got ready for the combo but Darius jumped over his null to him and swung for blood cleaving his leg badly. Veigar screamed in pain and rolled to the side before the killing blow could go to his face, and threw out his burst combo without stun to his luck crippling Darius badly.

"VEIGAR!" Lulu screamed out as she came through the door, Veigar had forgot that Lulu and him were gonna go for their daily walk and now she had walked in on Veigar about to cast another "dark matter" spell as Darius was strangling Veigar. Lulu naturally went to Darius and made him into a cat as she whimsy Veigar, knocking him out.

"whoa-" Fiddle said as he came back to paying attention as Darius came back to himself with a grunt, too tired to even try to deal with Lulu

"Veigar! Veigar why are you trying to kill this man!" Lulu said to the limp body on the ground that was dazed out of the world

"urg... Lulu we were fighting" Darius said to her with a dull face

"why?" Lulu asked with a pouting face

"because hes a asshole and thought I wanted to be apart of his weekly piccolo blowing club" Darius said as everyone gave him a death stare

"you fuck face-" Malzahar spoke up as he put down one of his crabs for the others

"hey!-" Noc said, more stuck on the fact he doesn't have a mouth

"I'll show u a piccolo-" Shaco said under his breath

"I'm a fucking scarecrow!-" fiddle put out at the comment

"I come here for the cookies-" Zed put out as he went back to his news paper

"Darius!" Lulu said scolding him like she was his mother, to his annoyance

"what is it to you Lulu? wait why are you here anyways? your not evil last time I checked" Darius question slowly putting one and two together

"oh uh... well I'm here for Veigar... we ... were uh ... um gonna... go out... I mean go to hang out... in a friendly kind of way... uh" Lulu stuttered as she blushed a shade of red Kat wish she had fro hair

"oh? really..." Darius said with a wicked grin to Veigar

"what... uh..." Veigar spat out dumbstruck at what Darius would do if he admitted he was starting to feel something for once in his little dark crumbling void of a heart that he desperately had been filling with his "evil"

"*laughs at Veigar that he had been broken down by a 3 IQ'd sorceress* you got to be kidding me! she broke your evil!" Darius said with a evil grin, which made Veigar feel a emotion he had never felt before. Not hatred for his mocking, not shyness to the truth, nor was it resentment about it all, for Veigar had finally noticed just what he felt for her, for how she clung to him giving him nothing but her love and affection. Lulu had spent the last few months clung to his side, following his every move with support for even some of his "evil" and she never scolded him like his peers, she never told him he was nothing or made him want to hide more into the hole he was in, no she had shown him things he had never noticed and shown him that the world wasn't too bad and somewhere there was hope. Veigar then at this moment felt his body be washed in a feeling he had never thought would hit him... he realized that he loved her he loved everything about her in a twisted way only he could manage.

"Yes yes I do!, and fuck you Darius at least I can love someone other then yourself!" Veigar said as he turned to Lulu with a warm smile

"Lulu... I ... I love you" Veigar said as he leaned in for the kiss just barely touching her lips as she pushed in too and they met lips fully, sparks flew for them both and a warm feeling came over Veigars little evil body as his tongue "knocked" on her door which she gladly accepted with her tongue too and they danced to the song of love in each others mouth, to everyone else's discomfort

"ewwwwwww, get a room you two" Fiddle said with a wince as Noc was hit by the thought of what exactly Veigar would do to her if he had her alone...

"actually you two love birds stay were you are * laughs oddly* we wouldn't want anything 'drastic' happening" Noc tried to hint to Veigar to let go of her kissing and all, but he just waited till they were done before he talked

"we should go to my room Lulu for more... privacy" Veigar hinted to her with his gaze and grin to Darius still rubbing in that he was better

"yeah... lets" Lulu said dumbly as she stared into his eyes lovingly perfectly fine with WHATEVER he wanted to do

"yeah uh lets not do that you should get back to the meeting Veigar our glorious leader!" Noc tried as hard as he could to stop the coming event only to fail horribly as Veigar and Lulu left out the door

"FUCK, crap crap crap" Noc said as they left

"whats wrong?" Zed asked

"whats wrong?! Its Veigar hes going to do everything to her and he wont be gentle" Noc siad waking up everyone to the thought of what exactly Veigar was planning

"oh gods we got to stop him" Zed said horrified of the thought when fiddle cut in

"why should we? if Lulu and Veigar want to go do 'it' why should we stop him? whats the worse thing he can do-" Fiddle said

"Fiddle... this is Veigar we are talking about... he is gonna rip her of her innocence as urgently as he can, and shes like what? nine years old?" Noc said

"shes like 19 in Yordle standards" Zed cut in

"ok whatever" Noc said still fearing for her virginity

"I am not in" Darius said walking out not caring about how it went as he walked back to his room reminiscing of how he had only loved so few people

"I'm out" Shaco said not caring

"yeah I am too i am not gonna stop him" Fiddle stated

"my crabs can't see THAT" Malzahar said still holding one who had a look of boredom

"oh come on guys-" Noc said but was cut off

"dude let it be" Fiddle said as they all left the room to go to theirs for the night, Noc coming out last and stopping to think just briefly about how this was gonna end as he turned out the lights and locked the door and went out on his way knowing all to well how Veigar would treat her.

* * *

thanks for reading, sorry for the delay and all I had met a REALLY awesome girl on LoL who is utterly amazing (if u are reading this then you know who you are lol keeping me up all night XD ) and the end is to people i have met who stand aside and watch these kind of things happen without turning, some unconvinced some not caring enough about others. when I come back to Veigar and Lulu's night we will pick up from there evening and will see what he has done to her, and it will probably be on the darker side still debating if i want to write a lemon in this one or at the least for yordles :/ , anywho next up will be a little space time with our champs and a little randoms like pantheon x leona teemo x tris or even some jarven x shyvana


	5. a fill in on whats happening soon

-Chapter 5-

* * *

Thanks to you all for reading so far :D warning this will be a extremely long chapter, I am gonna set up Pantheons set up with Leona and show Diana in this as with showing what happened with Quinn and Talon! I don't know if I will have a lemon in this Chapter yet but when I come back to this expect like a 5000+ word chapter (btw this is a filler for now till I come back I have a lot of stuff on my hands)


End file.
